


Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by Bleeding_wing



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Courting Rituals, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, Kaname and Zero switch do be prepared for, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Might get angsty, Top!Kaname, Trauma, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, You Have Been Warned, but also top!Zero, not Kaname or Zero though don’t worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: Little Red goes into the woods to deliver a package, but little does he know, a wolf is waiting.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 37
Kudos: 127
Collections: KanamexZero*





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So yea *rubs hands together* boy do I have plans for this. Yes this is a rewrite of that one 2015 fic I orphaned years ago. Back and better than ever, strap yourselves in. This puppy is gonna go DEEP. Beware the tags. 
> 
> Special thanks to the [KanamexZero Discord](https://discord.gg/5ZD2Y4G)

Zero has always been different, and people hated him for it.

He was know as “Red”, or just, “The strange hunter boy in the red cloak”. Hardly anyone talked to him unless necessary, except Cross. But Cross was a little bit of a crazy old man, even if he was nice and treated him like a son. Cross didn't exactly improve his reputation, as it was.

XxX

"Hey, Red! I need you to do something!”

Zero sighed and looked back at one of the older hunters of the village, his red cloak fluttering in the wind, contrasting his black pants and shirt. 

“What is it?"

The man grimaced and handed Zero a package, obviously trying to avoid physical contact. What a prick. 

"There is an older couple, hunters, that live up on top of Láng Mountain. Could you deliver this to them? You are the only one that can."

Zero nearly scoffed. 

_ More like the only one that would even think about it. _

Láng Mountain didn't get its name for no reason. It was known for being full of wolves, and if rumors served to be correct there were probably plenty of actual werewolves as well. People always came to Zero with the dangerous tasks. 

Zero would of been a Hunter, if not for the fact that his parents died when he was very young, killed in a dangerous hunt. He didn't end up training and taking the course but he did, by law, get a weapon. He trained himself over the years, relentlessly pushing himself until he knew he was practically Hunter level, even without being certified. 

But Zero was also no fool, eyes narrowing as he stared the man down. 

“How much will you pay me?”

The scowl the old man directed his way was unsurprising, the large sum he named however...let’s just say Zero was used to people trying to scam him at the first offer. 

After going back and forth with the man for a while Zero got him to add a completion bonus onto the already large amount, and agreed to the offer. 

Pockets heavy, he turned around and headed towards Cross’ house, package held close. 

XxX

"Waaaaa, Zero! You can't, It is far too dangerous!"

Zero rolled his eyes, ignoring the loud, whiny man practically laying across his back as he collected various herbs and medical supplies to line the inner pockets of his cloak and his small travel bag, along with foods that would last him a long time. 

"I'm going to do it. He'll pay me good money for it if I do. Besides, a few wolves don't scare me, I have Rose. I highly doubt I’ll somehow run into any Werewolves, and if I do I’ll book it.”

Cross whined and continued to harass Zero as he finished up gathering the items he needed, standing up to walk to the door and grabbing his package along the way. Zero sighed in frustration and tried to push his overly clingy “father” off of his leg.

"I'll be back in a day or two, I swear, so please don’t worry."

Zero finally managed to detach Cross from his side and practically ran out the door, unaware of the true worry Cross had.

Cross held onto the doorframe and watched Zero walk away, only once the young hunter disappeared from sight did his face lose it’s bubbly mask, worry and fear obvious in his frown.

"Zero, be careful. You have no idea what you’re really getting yourself into. Goddess, please protect him.”

XxX

Zero trudged through the thick trees of the forest,hood drawn up to shield his face from any wind,and the package tucked safely in the sack he had strapped towards his back, hidden by his long cloak 

He had taken some cloth and wrapped it around it inside as well, to give it extra support. He wasn't sure if it was fragile but he wasn't taking his chances, if he happened to fall. 

He cringed as his shoes snapped anything they came into contact with. While the knee high boots did offer protection, and the steel toes could easily be used as a weapon if he was desperate, they weren't exactly stealthy in a dark forest with lots of leaves, branches and other things hidden in the thick grass that covered the ground.

Speaking of grass, the surrounding area was starting to make him uncomfortable and wary. The grass was almost to his knees already and he wasn't even to the mountain yet. Most of the grass was yellow and dying in this particular area and would provide perfect cover for things that he _really_ didn’t want to run into. The _least_ of his worries was snakes at this point, though still a concern. Every crack of a twig in the distance had him tensing, his hair standing on end and his hand twitching nervously toward his gun as his sharp lilac eyes scanned the dark shadows intently, waiting for the faintest hint of unnatural movement.

He had plenty of extra bullets in his sack next to the package, along with about a week’s worth of dry and quick foods. He honestly doubted he would need that much but it was best to come prepared for anything, as he had often learned the hard way over the years. 

The lace of his boot caught on a large branch standing up from the groud, yanking him to a stop and forcing a curse from him as he bent down. Because he wore tight riding style pants, they clung to his legs like a second skin and he couldn't fit them over his pants, leaving the laces open to things like this. He quickly adjusted his laces on both legs, yanking them tight and tucking the excess into the tops of the boot, praying they would stay because he really didn't want this to be regular distraction. 

He straightened up and continued on his way, remaining alert as he watched the shadows of the forest move and shift.

XxX

He had finally reached the part of the journey that would be the hardest, uphill. He had been walking up the slope for several minutes and his thighs and legs were letting him feel their obvious displeasure at the uphill path. He groaned and stopped to lean against one of the massive trees, reaching into his sack and getting one of his canteens of water out. He still had a lot left but he hoped he would come across some fresh water of some sort, maybe a downhill stream, that way he could refill it the rest of the way.

He recapped his canteen and put it back in his bag, securing the straps before he stood again and stretched, his sore muscles protesting to the sudden movement and his shirt riding up slightly, allowing cool air to drift across his stomach.

Suddenly a loud and deep growl sounded, making the leaves on the branch hanging above his head vibrate. Zero froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he stepped foward, dominant hand twitching by his gun as he looked into the shadows. He was in a clearing, an obvious error on his part as far as safety went, and couldn't see past the first row of trees on each side of the natural made path between the woods.

He knew he wasn't alone, even though the forest was now deathly quiet, _especially_ with how quiet it had become. As a hunter, trained to kill supernatural predators, he knew there were werewolves, probably even some in Láng Mountain. However, he didn't believe there would be many here and doubted he would encounter them. Werewolves usually inhabited warmer regions, and he had honestly never come in contact or ever seen one since he was a child. He had killed his fair share of Level E vampires, however, and he knew there was a ranking system for werewolves as well. Here’s to hoping this Werewolf wasn’t too strong. 

He jerked as he he heard a branch snap to his left, back from the way he had come. He spun around and froze, his eyes widening as he saw the massive wolf stalking toward him. It was huge, bigger than a horse, and as tall as him if not taller. It snarled, baring a mouthful of fanged teeth as it's rusty colored eyes and brown fur glinted in what little sunlight the large trees allowed in. 

Zero cursed, knowing he couldn't outrun it in the open space, he would have to run into the woods and hope to lose it there. If worst came to worse he would use his gun but he knew he needed to save as much ammo as possible if he was already encountering creatures.

He darted into the tree-line, wincing at the bloodthirsty snarl that came from behind him. He pushed his protesting legs as fast as they would go, racing through the trees and narrowly avoiding the fallen branches and logs that would have tripped him up. He didn't even need to look back to know it was trying to chase him, it's massive paws crunching branches underfoot as it charged through the trees, uncaring of anything but the prey it had locked in it’s sights. 

Zero spotted a low hanging branch on a tall tree up ahead and grinned, with a burst of speed he shot foward and jumped up, grabbing ahold of it and swinging himself onto it before jumping onto a higher one, right before the one he had previously been on was snapped between the massive jaws of what _had_ to be a werewolf. 

He looked down at it as it snarled and tried to get to him, not quite big enough to reach his branch when it jumped. A quick glance when it jumped confirmed that it was a female. Just his luck to get chased by a shewolf in the middle of a dark forest.He could only hope and pray she hadn’t called any of her pack dow-.

Zero inhaled sharply as a massive figure came up behind the other werewolf . He had thought the first one was big but this one was fucking huge. It's fur was pitch black and it was easily twice the size of the tan one. It's muscles bunched and curled with a dangerous and deadly grace and it's crimson colored eyes seemed to almost glare at the smaller wolf before him who quickly spun around, lowering her head in submission before coyly prancing up to it. If the way the tan one was acting was any indication he assumed it was a male, a male she was obviously trying to impress.

Zero snorted before he could stop himself, tensing when that crimson gaze swung up to meet his. Shit, unlike the tan wolf he knew it could easily reach him. He had to get higher. Zero's eyes darted above him. There was a branch a little to the right, it would be rather difficult but he thought he could make it. 

His gaze was drawn back down and he realized the first Werewolf had left, slinking off into the dark forest as the larger one had started to slowly creep toward him. It sniffed the air and growled lowly before coming to stand right under his branch, staring up at him in a way that made Zero shiver, it’s eyes glowing with an intensity that Zero has never encountered before. 

He tensed his body, getting ready to jump, when the beast under him growled, crouching down and obviously getting ready to jump as well. Zero made a noise of alarm and jumped before he was ready, barely managing to grab the branch and swing himself up. He glared down at the werewolf below him before grabbing his gun and training it on them. 

"Back the fuck off before I shoot you.”

The creature gave what was almost a snort of amusement before a foreign voice filled Zero's head, causing him to gasp and nearly drop his gun.

** That gun can't harm me, little hunter. Why don't you come down, you smell delectable and I'm sure we can make a...‘deal’. **

Zero shivered at the suggestive way the last word was spoken, not really sure what the creature meant by that and unsure if he wanted to find out. He continued the keep his gun aimed at the large wolf as he muttered a _hell no_ under his breath.

** Fine then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. **

Zero yelped as the branch under him suddenly disappeared, bursting into tiny fragments. He quickly tucked his gun close to him as he braced his body for impact,but instead of hitting the ground he was yanking out of the air by an unseen force and pinned underneath the massive wolf. Zero yelped as sharp teeth grabbed at the neck of his shirt, ripping it down the front and leaving his bare skin exposed to the cool, almost cold, air. He squirmed underneath the large creature that was looking at him with amusement and something else in those depths, and yelled the first thing that came to his mind.  
  


"Why the hell did you go for the shirt?!"


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mhhh, yes, I do have a knot. Are you curious, little hunter? I bet you’d take it so well, you look like you were made to take dick, so soft and curves in all the right places. You smell divine too.”
> 
> Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. I know I’ve put on some weight because of eating with Cross more, but curvy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Shocking I know. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it.

Zero snarled, squirming between two massive paws and glaring up into those bloody red eyes. He fucking loved that shirt and the damn wolf just had the rip it?! Logically, he really should be more worried about his safety, but DAMN IT!

The werewolf was looking down at him with a look of obvious amusement on his face, which only pissed Zero off more. He was sure his cloak was covered in leaves and twigs by now, the once pure red color probably ruined by the dirt. He reached for his gun in his anger, running on instinct and adrenaline.

The werewolf's eyes narrowed and it snapped its massive teeth at him, almost as if scolding a child, and Zero froze, lilac meeting blood as they engaged in what could only be called a staring match. Zero cringed as he felt that voice intrude in his head again.

** You aren't stupid, little hunter. You know I can easily disarm you before you get more than two shots in, and your cute little bullets won’t do much more than burn me and hurt a little. I’m far too powerful for them to do any _real_ damage. Don’t even bother. All you have on you is one gun, why do you think I ripped your shirt open? **

Zero glared up at the smug looking monster before he glanced around quickly, looking for something, anything, to help him get away. Unfortunately for Zero, from the looks of it he was well and truly trapped. 

He looked back up, glare returning as he met eyes that met his with a _see? You’re trapped._

“Why the hell are you harrassing me? Don't you have anything better to do? Go kill a rabbit or bang that bitch that was wanting to jump on your dick a few moments ago. It’s not as if I’m trying to cause trouble.” 

What could only be described as a snort came from the creature above him, it's eyes narrowing as its gaze raked down his body in a way that had Zero torn between disbelieving laughter and horror.

** To be honest, would much rather bang you before coming within a few feet of that ‘bitch’, as you call Ruka. **

Oh hell no. No way was a werewolf flirting with him.

"Like hell! Fuck off!”

** Such a foul mouth, I think those pretty pink lips would be better suited for something else. **

"No thanks, I don't like sucking dog dick. Don't you have a knot or some shit?"

Zero inhaled sharply as the sound of snapping and shifting bones filled the forest and right before his eyes, where a huge wolf had been only seconds before, was a guy, a hot one. Zero couldn’t help but let his eyes track up and down their body, a hot body and chocolate colored hair that looked silky to the touch, those scary red eyes had darkened and were almost a wine color now, darkening as they took took him in, in turn.

Damn werewolves and their supernatural hotness and damn his bisexual soul for instantly being attracted to the monster in human form that was currently on top of him. 

The still obviously amused guy gazed down at him as he spoke, the most sinful voice leaving those soft looking lips that were curled into a slight smirk. 

“Mhhh, yes, I do have a knot. Are you curious, little hunter? I bet you’d take it so well, you look like you were made to take dick, so soft and curves in all the right places. You smell divine too.”

_ Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. I know I’ve put on some weight because of eating with Cross more, but **curvy**?! _

Zero blinked in shock, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before he gathered his thoughts enough to put a sentence together. 

“You just discovered my existence like a few minutes ago and you're seriously trying to get in my pants? Fucking horndog.”

Zero couldn't help but stare as a pink tongue licked across the perfect mouth of the werewolf above him, everything about the creature tried to mess with his reasoning and self control. It was almost as if the werewolf was a magnet.

A low chuckle brough his eyes up further to meet that intense stare.

"No but your scent calls to me. I want you.”

Zero sighed, rolling his eyes. “Well, tough luck then because no way in hell is that happening.”

Zero almost jumped as he felt a hot hand trail suggestively down his chest and stomach, where his nice and soft shirt _should of_ been. Fuck, he still wasn’t over that.

The fact that he had shifted into his human form was to Zero's advantage, the Were was a lot more weak in this form, though still freaky strong, and it would be a little easier to get away. 

Looks like it was time for the classic knee between the legs, Zero almost wanted to wince in sympathy. 

Zero snapped his knee up, scrambling out from under and away from the werewolf now holding himself and snarling in anger and pain.

"And this would be my signal to leave. I’m really sorry about that, I’m sure you’ll recover in no time! See ya wolfy!”

Zero took off, darting through the trees and shedding his cloak as he did so. As much as he didn't want to it was only logical to leave it. It would hinder him and make him an easier target. And this time he actually needed to blend in.

He pumped his legs as fast as they would go, forcing himself faster and faster as he heard an enraged howl from behind him. 

_ Well crap, that didn't take long. _

He made sure he still had his bag and the package secured before making a sharp left, going downhill. He knew he wouldn't have a chance if he went uphill and-.

Zero gasped as he came upon what could only be an eletrical fence. There were numerous hunter charms on it that prevented anything supernatural from entering. He quickly crouched and jumped through the space between a couple of the wires, safely rolling to a stop on the other side. He looked up and shakily gasped. The werewolf was standing quietly on the other side in it’s true form, towering over him. It looked kind of pissed off but at the same time it looked...satisfied? Had he played right into its hands somehow?

** You just trapped yourself, little hunter. **

With those last threatening words the werewolf stalked away, leaving a shivering Zero on the ground.

"Shit!"

XxX

Zero wandered away from the fence,

quickly scoping out his surroundings with narrowed eyes. Now that he had calmed down he was regretting his decision. The werewolf hadn't been kidding when it had said he was trapped. He could literally feel it.

He walked further into the woods before, much to his surprise, coming across a cabin. It looked old and dusty but the smell of smoke from a fire came from within and he knew somebody had to live there. He was about to go onto the porch when the door swung open, a gun aimed right for his face.

Zero froze, body tensing and hands going up in a display of surrender as he took in what he could only assume was the hunter responsible for the charms. He had shoulder length black hair and cold blue eyes, he was also wearing an eye patch, which Zero caught a few seconds later, hair covering most of it so that he had missed it at first. 

He realised that while he had been studying the man, the man had been studying him too.

The gun lowered and the man spoke in a low voice, still sounding slightly hostile. 

"Who are you and why did you come here? I don't want to hear any bullshit, I'll be able to tell if you're lying.”

Zero licked his lips nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I was sent here to deliver a package to a couple of hunters up on Láng Mountain. Though, I wasn't very far into the journey up when I got detained. Who are you, if I may ask?"

The man's expression turned grave as he cursed lowly and walked back into the cabin, gesturing for Zero to follow him.

"The name's Yagari, kid. Those hunters you speak of are long gone, have been for months now."

Zero frowned as he watched Yagari close the door and lock it behind him, before setting the gun down.

"Where did they go?"

A snort came from the older man as he removed his hat, running his hands through his hair in obvious stress. 

“They didn't go anywhere kid. They were killed, ripped limb from limb. And what I'm wanting to know is how the hell you, obviously a young and inexperienced hunter, managed to survive walking through a werewolf infested forest. One of the most ruthless packs live here, and their alpha is one of the most powerful of their kind in _existence_. There is no way you should be alive and in my home right now. Yet here you stand. Why?”

Zero winced, glancing out one of the windows, taking in the quickly darkening forest outside. "I-...the werewolves killed them? I did encounter a couple of them. This alpha you speak of, does he have dark fur and blood red eyes? I think I ran into him. Well, more like he found me. He said something about me being trapped after I slid through the fence.”

Zero watched as the man visibly paled before opening the door and walking out of the cabin. Zero following after him until they arrived at part of the charmed fence, the part Zero has come through. The older hunter touched the fence and cursed loudly before grabbing Zero's arm and shoving him back towards the cabin.

"What's going on? Why are you freaking out?"

Zero received no answer as he was pushed into the cabin and shoved into a corner of the room.

Zero twitched, wanting to bolt as he watched the forest around them grow darker in the passing minutes as the other man ran back and forth between rooms, grabbing things. After a few minutes the man turned to him, eyes wild. 

"You fool. You've doomed us both. They are coming here for you, why?!"

"Like hell if I- oh..." Zero trailed off, face paling. "Oh shit the alpha wants me."

Obviously Yagari knew what he was saying because a disbelieving noise left his mouth as he stared Zero down.

"Just my damn luck. The future Luna of a werewolf pack stumbling into my territory. Get your ass over here and grab some extra bullets for your weapon, I'm sure as hell not defending you."

Zero quickly grabbed several rounds, stuffing them into his bag and reloading Rose. He checked to make sure the package was still secure, not that it really mattered now, and took a deep breath before taking the bread that was offered to him and scarfing it down, his hunger shining through his worry for a brief moment. The older hunter handed him a canister of water, telling him go drink up before walking into the other room. Several minutes later he came back, telling Zero to follow him into what must have been the bathroom. Zero took in the filled tub with wide eyes. 

“You filled a bath for me? Why?"

Yagari looked to the side, sighing before backing up toward the door. "You need a good washing after all the running you've probably done today. Just be thorough but quick."

Zero was happy to follow orders, bathing and washing the dirt and sweat of the day off, nearly dozing off in the process. He had to force himself to stay awake and alert. Even if the man was a hunter, Zero didn't know if he could trust him.

XxX

Night had fallen, the forest alight with noises of nature as Zero pulled a slightly large, but clean shirt over his head. It was black and long sleeved like his other shirt had been, which he was grateful for. He decided to keep the pants, and changed into a fresh pair of boxers. Thank god he had though to bring a couple of other pairs. He had an extra pair of pants too but he didn't want to use them unless it was absolutely necessary.

He grabbed his gun, bolstering it and securing his bag before following Yagari out of the cabin. The older man looking grim. They walked almost silently through the woods, their footsteps faint compared to the noise of wildlife around them.

"Here's how it's going to go, kid. I know exactly what that package you were supposed to deliver is. It has valuable information about different werewolf packs across the world and gives us directions on how to navigate around them and possibly infiltrate them and take them down. The Hunters you were supposed to give that to were the ones that were going to relay the information to headquarters. We have to get you out of here if we can. The alpha of the pack here is very powerful, he can easily break through the barrier, but he assumes that I'll bring you to him so he'll continue to leave me alone for now. He doesn't know that you have that kind of information. We are going to meet them and I'm going to have to get them more relaxed. Once they think they have you, I will tell you and you will run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. I'll try to hold them off."

Zero looked at him, feeling sad. He knew what the hunter was doing. He would likely die helping Zero get away and there was nothing the younger hunter could do about it, though he knew it was for a good cause.

They arrived at the gate of the fence soon after, Yagari muttering a few words that made the gate briefly glow before slowly swinging open as they walked through. 

Yagari tensed and it was Zero’s only warning before he suddenly grabbed Zero, pinning his arms behind his back painfully. Zero squirmed, trying to appear afraid and surprised. He didn't have to pretend for much longer, because the alpha, along with a couple of other wolves, emerged from the shadows. Their razor sharp teeth showing in horrifying displays of mocking grins.

Zero whimpered as Yagari kneed his back lightly causing him to arch and his chest to push out as the alpha came up to them. It took everything he had not to cry out when a long snout brushed up against his upper body, teeth grazing dangerously over one of his nipples. He looked into that glowing red gaze for a second before looking to the side, trying to ignore the rumbling laughter that passed through his head. 

Suddenly he was jerked back and thrown to the side, the older hunter telling him to run. Zero took off, the sounds of snarling and gun shots fading behind him as his long legs carried him quickly through the forest. 

He knew he didn't have enough time to escape, hell, he didn't hardly have time to do anything. He had to hide somewhere. He had to mask his scent.

He ran through a small stream, grabbing the base of a tree that was growing on the other side and scaling it without actually touching the bank. The tree was heavily covered, leaves providing a pitch black covering for him as he huddled down, trying to calm his breathing as he heard and saw one of the smaller werewolves run up, the second right behind it. They sniffed the ground, tracking his scent to the stream where it disappear and snarling before running across it and darting off, trying to find his scent again.

He could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears and wanted to scream because he knew they should've heard it too. He was fucked. Any moment now he was sure they would circle back and attack him.

The sound of thudding reached his ears and he curled in on himself as he saw the alpha reach the other side of the bank. His blood red eyes, glowing in the dark, immediately swung to his hiding spot, bloody fangs baring themselves in a mock grin, eyes laughing at his futile attempt to hide from him.

The werewolf stared at him a few more moments before sitting back, waiting. He was waiting. Waiting for Zero to hopelessly try to escape again.

Zero's eyes cleched shut as he buried his face in his knees.

He really was trapped.

_Fuck_.


	3. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight was suddenly ripped off of him, teeth leaving his skin with a sick sounding squelch, and if Zero was more aware he would of been horrified to see Kaname practically rip the other werewolf to pieces, fangs and claws sending chunks of fur and flesh flying as the Alpha didn’t give the other werewolf an inch, biting, tearing, destroying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Main character trauma ahead, that’s all I’ll say. also mild descriptions of injuries and gore. Y’all uh...I’m sorry for how this chapter ends I swear it’ll get better lmao. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought!

Zero clenched his teeth, trying to calm his breathing as he raised his head slightly, peaking out from under his hair and glaring at the wolf that he knew would see it. 

His glare was received with a slight huff, the Werewolf inching closer to his hiding spot and his massive paws wading through the water.

Zero suddenly started to become aware of his own state, water soaking part of his pant legs as it quickly cooled in the air. The temperature was dropping as the true night came, casting eerie shadows throughout the forest, forming monsters of blackness that weren't really there. A gust of wind blew past Zero, the branches of the trees shifting with it and scratching against one another. 

Zero’s scent was carried towards the werewolf, who was still slowly advancing on him, ears perking forward as it inhaled the scent that was blown towards him, a low rumble in their chest. Zero glanced down, taking his gun out and tracing his fingers along the side of it. Well, he might as well go down fighting.

_ Make the bastard work for it. Wouldn't hurt to at least put a thorn in his paw, so to speak. _

Zero glanced back up and shifted, gun at the ready as it trained on the humongous form of the werewolf that was now right by his tree. The Were paused upon seeing the barrel pointed at it, snorting and tilting it's head in an almost normal way, except nothing was normal about the werewolf.

Zero was about to pull the trigger when it crouched, bones shifting and cracking once again as it shifted. The wolf, now a man, glanced up at him, head cocking again in a seemingly curious manner, wine colored eyes moving from the gun to it's holder. 

Zero could feel the weight of that gaze on him, trailing over his body. He should feel disgusted but the only thing that gaze caused was a heat to pool in his lower belly, body tightening in arousal. 

The hunter nibbled on his bottom lip, biting back a pitiful noise as the werewolf took the last few steps between them in solid strides. 

"Listen, wolf, I - "

"You will call me Kaname , I'm not an animal."

Zero wanted to snort.

"Past actions make me question that."

Zero jerked back but it was too late, Kaname lurched forward, easily jumping into his hiding spot and yanking the Gun from him in a blur, not even Zero's reflexes were a match for his speed. Gazes locked, lilac meeting wine as the larger male leaned in, ignoring the way Rose sizzled against his hand. Zero shivered as he felt a nose touch the side of his neck, breath huffing over his skin as the Werewolf seemingly breathed his scent in. 

"Little hunter, hurting you is not something I necessarily want to do. So what will it be, hm? Will you come with me willingly or will I have to carry on and use force?"

Zero scowled, his pride telling him to fight but common sense telling him that being completely at this creature's mercy was a terrible idea. He really had no choice but to go along with him and hopefully escape at some point. Kaname was bound to mess up sometime, right? 

"Fine. I'll Come."

The Werewolf smirked, gaze traveling the length of his body, "Indeed you will," was murmured in a suggestive manner before he moved away from the hunter. 

It was only after the Were jumped down that Zero caught the meaning of his words, face heating up as he spluttered. 

_ Perverted bastard!  _

“Like hell I will!”

  
  
XxX

The Hunter's gaze flitted about nervously as he trailed slightly behind Kaname, who had shifted back. Zero could swear he saw flashes of fur and glowing eyes looking at him every few minutes. Were there other werewolves walking around them? 

He considered just running while the Werewolf wasn't looking but he knew he wouldn't get very far, and he didn't want to find out what would happen to him if Kaname used force. Not with how that dark gaze kept flickering back at him, hungry eyes just waiting for him to step out of line.

Zero nearly shrieked when he suddenly realized there were werewolves flanking him on both sides, their gazes straight ahead and their gait stiff and alert. Why were they back? Kaname had made it very clear that he could handle Zero on his own, and very easily too. 

They walked like that for several more minutes before approaching a large wooden gate, that was currently opening, the heavy wood groaning as they got closer. Zero realized the other two wolves had disappeared at some point and Kaname paused, letting Zero walk ahead of him. 

The hunter then paused, nervously eyeing the Werewolf behind him, and the dark forest even further back. 

His decision was made for him, Kaname nudging him roughly past the door and causing Zero to stumble. The door closed with a resounding slam, sealing his fate, or at least his fate for for the moment. Like hell he was just going to sit back and accept it. 

Zero gave a surprised yelp as he was lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt, like a rowdy pup, feet dangling as he was carried through a crowd of chattering and curious people. The whispers followed him and he wanted to crawl into a hole. He hated attention being draw to him in any way, and right now he was at the center of it. 

Kaname finally dropped him in front of a small house, shoving him toward the door with his snout. The sound of shifting filled the air again and Zero spun around on the porch, sharp words on the tip of his tongue when he finally registered that Kaname was standing in front of him, naked, very naked. 

Zero spun right back around and stormed into the house, face red.

He was met with, well...a house? It was nice he had to admit, even if he had no idea why Kaname had dragged him here. A question he quickly found answered.

“I can’t just people who stumble into my territory leave, especially not those who wander so close to my pack. We will be having a talk tomorrow about why you were here. Until then, get some rest. I’ll see you bright and early, Little Hunter.”

“Zero.”

Kaname froze halfway through the door, turning to look at Zero, eyes dark. 

“Thank you, Zero. Sweet dreams.”

Zero snorted before pausing, glancing out the closing door to see the wolf from earlier, Ruka, glaring daggers at him until the door blocked her gaze.

Zero couldn’t help but shiver, a bad feeling washing over him.

XxX  


Zero woke with a start, suddenly wide awake, eyes blinking up at the ceiling in a confused and panicked daze.

_ Something was wrong. _

He didn’t know what was wrong, or why it was, but he knew to always trust his senses. 

Zero slowly and cautiously sat up, every movement tense, he was a spring ready to burst at the first hint of danger. Lilac eyes scanned the room, hopelessly trying to pinpoint what was making his senses go so haywire, why he felt so  _wrong_. It wasn’t simply being here, there was something, _someone_ , watching him. Someone who had murderous intent. 

Zero slowly slid out of the bed, quietly sliding his boots back into his feet as his gaze never left the door. 

A creak on the boards outside had him freezing in place. His heart feeling like it was about to beat out of his chest. He _never_ felt this tense on a hunt. 

_ This wasn’t normal. _

A low growl that chilled Zero to his core was his only warning before the door practically exploded off the hinges, a fully shifted werewolf shoving through, fangs bared and dripping with gore. Gore that had probably come from the werewolves that had been guarding Zero. 

Zero inhaled sharply, dread pooling in his stomach, Rose heavy on his hip.

She wouldn’t save him. 

Bloodthirsty eyes met his, the werewolf snarling as they crouched. Zero cursed and lunged to the side as the werewolf charged him, bolting for the door.

He heard the slice of claws through flesh before he felt his side explode in agony, stumbling briefly at the door as his vision went hazy from the pain before he forced his body to keep going, stumbling down the steps and turning to fire a bullet into the thick pelt of the wolf that was still persuing him. 

With a yelp the werewolf fell down, the bullets stunning them, though Zero knew it wouldn’t last long. 

A sob caught in his throat as he glanced down to his side, blood and gore mixing with the shredded remains of his shirt, he knew he’d be dead soon from blood loss alone if he didn’t do something. 

He dodged another attack, whimpering in agony as he stumbled and fell down as the werewolf spun around, eyes practically glowing with the thrill of the hunt.

Between one second and the next Zero found himself pinned on the ground, massive teeth slowly closing around his neck. Drawing out his agony as long as they could.

Zero heard panicked yips and howls in the distance as his eyes rolled back into his head, vision going fussy as he felt the large canines start to part the skin of his neck like butter.

Zero wheezed, forcing out one last name as he felt the darkness start to close in. 

“Ka- Kaname..” 

The weight was suddenly ripped off of him, teeth leaving his skin with a sick sounding squelch, and if Zero was more aware he would of been horrified to see Kaname practically rip the other werewolf to pieces, fangs and claws sending chunks of fur and flesh flying as the Alpha didn’t give the other werewolf an inch, biting, tearing, _destroying._

Right before everything started to go dark, Zero saw was Kaname rip the head of the other werewolf clean off, flinging it away from him, teeth bared in a snarl.

The mournful howls were suddenly closer, and Zero felt soft hands cupping his neck, trying to stop the bleeding that he knew was already too extensive.

And then he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m...sorry? Eheh...
> 
> I wanted to make it a lot more pained/gory but I restrained myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
